jerry_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Franklin Braff
Franklin Braff is a character created by Dan J. Hawkins. He first appeared in "Prisoner 16" and has gone on to appear in several other books in the series. Franklin is good friends with series hero Rex Lincoln and is notable for aiding him in defeating the Prisoner 16 Experiment and his aid in the early stages of the Mutant Epidemic. Biography Not too much is revealed about Franklin's past. It is revealed that he was married to the love of his life at the age of twenty two and had a daughter named Natasha. Franklin became a professor at some point was involved in Classified Government Projects. At one point while on a science expedition with his collegues and his family, his wife died in a mountain climbing accident where she fell to her death. Franklin never recovered from this loss and began to distance hismelf from his friends and family, even Natasha. After some time he moved to the Amazon on a nine year contract with his Science Devision, leaving Natasha behind with his mother and father. Prisoner 16 Franklin now deep into his work at a Government Owned Laboratory in the Amazon is awaiting the arrival of special cargo which he is to oversee the examination of. Newly stationed at the Lab is Government Security Officer Rex Lincoln who Franklin takes a liking to and befriends. Shortly after the Government deliver the cargo which is a large steel crate labelled "Prisoner 16" along with a Chucky Wonder; a Senior Science Advisor who immediatley takes a disliking to both Franklin and Rex and orders that no one is to tamper with the crate and refuses Franklin's orders to aid in the examination. Over time, another Security Guard named Stewie Swanson tampers with the crate and begins to slowly slip into madness, attempting to kill all the staff members at the Lab but is locked inside a cell. Franklin becomes curious and attempts to see what exactly is in the crate only to hear horrible voices in his head ordering him to free it. He is stopped by Rex who knocks him out. When he awakens he tells Rex that the thing inside the crate has some sort of hypnotic power. Turning on Chucky, Franklin and Rex try to find out the truth but are nearly killed when Chucky pulls a gun on them and uses gas to render them both unconcious. They wake up outside the Labs deep in the rainforrest where they are persued by Manta Beasts. After being rescued by several other of teh Lab's staff, they learn that Stewie has tricked a fellow Security Guard into opening the crate causing whatever was inside to kill the Guard. Now trying to find the "Prisoner", Rex is nearly killed by one of the Scientists when he also hears voices. Failling to kill Rex; the scientist is suddenly attacked by a giant creature which begins to rip to shreds. Escaping the monster, Franklin makes Chucky reveal that the Crate was containing a Genetic Experiment dubbed Prisoner 16 that was in hybernation but became active when Stewie tampered with it's crate. The rest of the survivors decide to protect their thoughts from Prisoner 16's mind control. Franklin and Rex make sure that Chucky is put on watch with two guards making sure he doesn't try and prevent the Prisoner from being harmed. The Creature however makes the two guards murder Chucky and free Stwie from his cell. With only Franklin, Rex and one scientist still sane, they decide to take to the Jungle and lead their persuers into the Manta Beasts. The Plan works until Prisoner 16 appears and begins killing the Beasts and controlling them to kill each other. Finally Franklin and Rex manage to trap the ebats back in it's crate. Before Stewie is able to kill them however he is shot dead by Government Soldiers now arriving to colelct the Prisoner. Now back in America, Franklin and Rex are giving their statement to TANK in their Headquarters when they learn that the Prisoner has escaped from a Science Expo in New York and rush to the streets to kill it. After hunting it through the streets they find it on Golden Gate Bridge where Franklin is injured when the Prisoner throws a car at him. He leaves Rex to persue the creature on his own. Rex manages to kill it when he Section heading Write the second section of your page here.